


The Party

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [23]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Comfort, Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: Elio and Oliver help Ollie prepare for his class party.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Party

Elio opened the door slowly and gently, trying not to make a sound. He slipped off his shoes and hung his keys on the hook, then made his way to the den. He thought Ollie might already be asleep. The silence that surrounded him seemed to lend credence to the theory. But when he reached the den, Oliver looked up from his book, startled. 

“Elio!” he blurted loudly. “What’s with all the cloak and dagger?” 

Elio chuckled, “I thought Ollie might be asleep.”

Oliver shook his head, setting his book down and standing to stretch before making his way over to Elio. “No, not just yet,” he explained as he leaned down to kiss Elio. 

Elio smiled. “Then where is he?” he asked. 

Oliver nodded toward the kitchen. 

“Someone is majorly slacking on their little brother greeting duties!” Elio called as he headed toward the kitchen. 

“Sorry!!” Ollie called back. “I’m real busy!” 

Elio briefly cast a questioning look at Oliver, who only shrugged in a _see for yourself_ manner. 

When Elio turned the corner and the kitchen came into view, he was both delighted and shocked by the mess he saw. Delighted because he loved to see his little brother having fun, and nothing was more fun than making a mess as far as Ollie was concerned. Surprised because Oliver had a low mess threshold, and usually only tolerated it if Elio was home to be in charge of it. 

“What are you so busy with?” Elio asked, still standing in the entryway. Ollie had a box of some sort, and he was surrounded by tissue paper in every shade of pink and white, glue, pipe cleaners, and lots and lots of glitter. Ollie was studying the box closely, his little tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as it only did when he was deeply focused on a task. 

“Making my box,” Ollie explained. Elio felt that a good big brother would know what this meant, but he had no idea. Ollie took pity on him though, because he added, “For the Valentine’s Day party.” 

“Oh, of course,” Elio replied, sitting down to assist.

The following night, the night before the party, Elio made it a point to be home earlier to help Ollie make the Valentines for his classmates. Elio folded them, and put a piece of candy and a pencil with each one, Ollie wrote his classmates’ names along with his own name, and Oliver tucked all the items into a cellophane party bag. They had an effective assembly line going soon, and before long, they were all finished. After a round of high fives, Elio went to retrieve a shopping bag to put all of the Valentines in. “Ollie, don’t lose this bag. You can also use it to bring your Valentines home, too,” Elio explained as he began scooping the Valentines in, two by two. 

“My Valentines?” Ollie asked, looking puzzled. Oliver gently tapped him under the chin, making him smile. 

“Yes. Everyone will also give you a Valentine, so you’ll have this many, too,” Oliver explained to Ollie’s delight. Elio was focused on bagging Ollie’s Valentines. 

“Huh?” Elio said, holding one lone Valentine after putting the others in the shopping bag. 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked. 

Elio kept his quizzical gaze on the rogue Valentine, as if he expected it to explain itself. 

“Elio?” Oliver asked again. 

“There’s an extra one, or we are one short,” Elio finally said as he pulled all the cellophane bags out again. 

Ollie and Oliver watched as Elio carefully returned them to the shopping bag, this time counting them quietly aloud. 

The quizzical look returned, and he looked over at Ollie and Oliver like a disapproving factory foreman. 

“There are only 21. There should be 22 not counting Ollie,” Elio reported.

Oliver picked up the class list. “Okay, read off the names, and I’ll mark them,” he said, looking around for a pen. 

Ollie snuck away to his room.If Elio and Oliver hadn’t been so engaged in their task, they might have noticed the guilty look on his face.

Ten minutes later, Elio called him back. 

“Ollie!” Elio called. Ollie made his way back to the kitchen, trying to look young and innocent, which was not difficult. When he got to the kitchen, he was relieved to see that neither Elio nor Oliver looked angry or upset. 

“Okay, we figured it out,” Elio explained. “You forgot this kid, Caleb.” 

Oliver pointed to Caleb’s name to emphasize Elio’s words, but no emphasis was necessary. Ollie already knew. 

And it didn’t take very long for Oliver and Elio to _realize_ that Ollie already knew. Their expressions, at almost the same rate, began to show mild impatience and disapproval. 

Oliver quickly tucked another pencil and candy into a bag while Elio handed Ollie another card to write his name on. 

Ollie glowered at the card that had been thrust into his hand. “I don’t wanna give one to Caleb,” he finally muttered. 

Elio rolled his eyes, and Oliver subtly shook his head at Elio who was trying to stop rolling his eyes in front of Ollie. 

Elio sighed, exasperated. “Why don’t you want to give a card to Caleb?” he asked in almost a bored tone. 

Ollie was now holding the card away from him with only two fingers as if it were a dirty sock or some such offending object. Still glowering, Ollie mumbled, “He calls me short!!” 

Knowing that Elio was protective of his little brother, Oliver cut in, “Tell us an example of when he’s called you short.” 

Ollie thought for a long time, and then his face lit up when he finally recalled an instance. “Like I was trying to reach the extra pencils up high and he said he would get them for me because I’m SHORT!!” 

Elio rolled his eyes, then muttered, “Sorry. Sorry.” 

Oliver asked, “Is this a pattern where he calls you short? Does he do it every day?” 

Ollie shook his head. 

“How many times would you estimate?” was Oliver’s next question. 

“I think I’d estimate maybe one time,” Ollie muttered. 

Elio rolled his eyes unapologetically this time. 

“Sign that card. Right now,” Elio directed. Oliver had to look away to keep from laughing. This was brotherly irritation. 

Ollie grudgingly wrote Caleb’s name at the top and then messily scribbled his own name at the bottom. Oliver handed Ollie the cellophane bag so he could place the card in it. 

Ollie scowled at the bag for a long time, but eventually slid the card into it. Just as he was about to hand the bag back to Oliver, though, he quickly pulled it back. 

“He’s not getting a pencil though!!” Ollie grumbled crankily, reaching into the bag. 

“Ollie!!” Elio and Oliver reprimanded in unison. 

“Oh fine,” Ollie said, handing over the bag. 

Another second grade Valentine crisis averted. 


End file.
